sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Кунрэй-сики
Кунрэй-сики ( , «официальная система») — набор правил для транскрибирования японского языка при помощи латинского алфавита, предложенный японским ученым-физиком Аикицу Танакадатэ в 1885 году, который до конца Второй мировой войны являлся «предписанной» системой транскрибирования японского языка. Название системы по её же правилам записывается как Kunreisiki. Кунрэй-сики является стандартом ISO 3602. Система представляет собой вариант более старой системы нихон-сики, переработанный для лучшего отражения современной фонологии японского языка. Например, слово かなづかい в нихон-сики записывается как kanadukai, но в современном языке произносится как канадзукай, и в кунрэй-сики записывается как kanazukai. Официальный статус Система была утверждена приказом кабинета министров Японии № 3 от 12 сентября 1937 года. Во время оккупации Японии военными силами США этот приказ был отменён, а после окончания оккупации вновь введён в действие как Приказ кабинета министров № 1 от 29 декабря 1954 года. Кунрэй-сики, как и нихон-сики, признан стандартом ISO 3602:1989. Documentation--Romanization of Japanese (kana script). В 1994 году ANSI отозвал свой стандарт ANSI Z39.11-1972 American National Standard System for the Romanization of Japanese (Modified Hepburn) (обязывающий использовать модифицированную систему Хэпбёрна) и также рекомендовал использовать кунрэй-сики. Сфера применения Несмотря на официальный статус, кунрэй-сики не особенно широко используется, как в Японии, так и за её пределами. Даже правительство часто использует систему Хэпбёрна для латинизации японских названий и терминов в англоязычных контекстах, в том числе в паспортах и дорожных знаках. Большинство стран, особенно англофонные, также используют систему Хэпбёрна. Так как кунрэй-сики основана на японской фонологии, использование данной системы может быть причиной того, что люди для которых японских язык не является родным могут произносить слова не правильно. Джон Хайндс, автор книги Japanese: Descriptive Grammar, отмечает данный фактор в своей книге как "главный недостаток"Hinds, John. Japanese: Descriptive Grammar. "The major disadvantage of this system is that there is a tendency for nonnative speakers of Japanese to pronounce certain forms incorrectly.". Дополнительные сложности так же возникают в сравнительно недавно появившихся сочетаниях катаканы в заимствованных словах, как например ティーム (チーム) — от английского team. В системе Хэпбёрна эти два слова записываются по-разному — tī'mu'' и chīmu соответственно. Однако большинство японоговорящих людей воспринимают '''ティ t’i и チ ti как одну фонему, поэтому в кунрэй-сики вышеприведённые слова записываются как t'îmu и tîmu соответственно: апостроф означает нестабильность фонемы. Чаще всего кунрэй-сики пользуются носители японского языка (особенно в самой Японии) и лингвисты, изучающие японский. Основное преимущество кунрэй-сики заключается в том, что она логичнее передаёт грамматику японского языка, в то время как в системе Хэпбёрна спряжения некоторых глаголов выглядят нелогично (см. таблицу справа), так как в ней изменяется корень глагола, что не имеет под собой оснований в японской морфологии. Правила кунрэй-сики Особенности записи *へ he, когда используется как грамматический показатель, записывается как e''; *は ''ha, когда используется как частица, записывается как wa; *を wo, когда используется как падежный показатель, записывается как o''. * Длинные гласные обозначаются циркумфлексом, например, длинная '''o' записывается как ô''. * Слоговая ん ''n записывается как n'' перед согласными, но как ''n' перед гласными и y. * Удвоенные согласные обозначаются удвоением соответствующей буквы, без исключений. * Первая буква в предложениях, а также первые буквы имён собственных пишутся заглавными. Примечания См. также * Нихон-сики — строгая (strict) форма ISO 3602. * Система Поливанова * Хирагана * Катакана * Кандзи * Японский язык * Транслитерация * Транскрипция Категория:Романизация